custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for the Blade
"Well hello Nickel!" Pohatu joked, "Didn't expect you to be here" "Me either." Nickel muttered. Pohatu rescuing Nickel. Chapter 1 Toa Nickel was face down on a cold stone floor. His surroundings featured nothing but shackles and chains. "I've got to get out..." You see, Nickel lives in a time of pain and suffering. Teridax had taken over Mata Nui's body and controlled the universe. The Nui Rebellion continually fought at him, crippling factories and weakening troops. Nickel is a toa of fire and works for the Nui Rebellion, he was a general of a small troop division and was close friends with a certain toa, Pohatu. Nickel and his troops were heading to a small factory outside of the ruined island of Destral when they were brutally attack and imprisoned. So now Nickel was trapped with no way out. "How can things get worse?" he whispered to himself. Just then the metal door in front of him opened and there stood a toa in orange armor. In his hands were scrapped up propeller blades and on his right shoulder stood a small cannon with a loaded clip of light spheres. Pohatu. Chapter 2 "Well hello Nickel!" Pohatu joked, "Didn't expect you to be here" "Me either." Nickel muttered. Pohatu rushed over to help the toa of fire to his legs, "What happened?" Nickel quickly explained, "Nui Crap," Pohatu swore. Nickel suddenly cried out as a sudden vision came over him. He was in a vast cavern with a sword jammed into a wall. It had a gold cross guard with a symbol of the Great Kanohi Hau inscripted on it. He walked over to it and touched it and heard a single voice saying, "The Blade Waits For You." Chapter 3 Nickel suddenly came back to reality. He saw Pohatu looking at him with concern filling his eyes, "What happened?" Nickel explained the vision, "It was almost like that blade was calling me." Pohatu froze, "This isn't an ordinary sword you are speaking of." "If it isn't then what is it?" Nickel demanded. Pohatu didn't answer. He just ran out the door and motioned for Nickel to follow. They ran through endless hallways until they reached an open field with Exo Toa patroling the high stone prison. "PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING! KILL THEM IMMEDIATELY!" Nickel and Pohatu ran as missiles and claws whistled over their heads. "RUN FASTER!" Pohatu shouted. "Like I'm not doing that." Nickel muttered as he shot a vortex of flame at the Exo Toa. Some melted while others dodged out of the way. That gave Pohatu and Nickel enough time to disappear into the forest of trees up ahead. Chapter 4 Elsewhere In the outskirts of The Dark Forest, Lirous pulled out his weapon, the Makuta Sword and stood above a feeble matoran named Klicka. He was an Av- Matoran who worked for the Nui Rebellion. "Now tell me," Lirous said calmly, "Where is the head base?" Klicka spat at him. Lirous grew enraged and stapped the matoran. The Makuta Sword's energies swirled inside of him until his armor was pure black and his eyes were red. He bowed before Lirous, "I only know that it is on a ruined island, master." Lirous swore and dimissed the matoran and went to his private vehicle, the Doomsday. It was simple motor bike except it can speed across lands in a blink of an eye. He sat the controls and programed for the location of his home and punched the overdrive. His bike sped through the forest and he let his mind wander off. Chapter 5 Back to Pohatu and Nickel The two toa stood before their base, which was on the island of Karatas. Here, Dark Hunters, Toa and Matoran work together to bring down Teridax. Just then a young Av- Matoran named Ian ran up to the two. "Welcome back," Ian bowed, "So, how was the mission?" "Failed." Nickel shook his head, "My troops are dead." Ian was taken aback. "Oh well, you have to report to the council anyways." "Great." Nickel muttered as he walked to his life changing encountered with the council. Chapter 6 Back to Lirous. Lirous' "home" is the Dark Toa Enforcers base. It was originally the castle for the Brotherhood of the Makuta, but now home to the dark toa. Inside Lirous was encountered by another dark toa who wanted to be leader. Lirous grinned, "Well lets see if you can beat me." Lirous took out his weapon and killed the toa in a single swipe. That wasn't a long battle. Just then his personal spy, Radak, a blue matoran with telepathic abilities came up and bowed. "Master, Nickel is still alive." Lirous swore and dismissed the spy, now he had to report this to Teridax. Chapter 7 Written by Ihu Lirous emerged from a small portal link onto a large hovering platform. Below, there was nothing but ocean, and in front of him stood the universe from which he came-Teridax. "Lirous!" A loud multitude of voices boomed. "What is your report?" "It seems that Toa Nickel has escaped once more, my Lord..." He was cut off by a large cry of anger, and the platform shook. Before he realised what was happening, he was standing before the face of Teridax. "I WANT HIM FOUND! HE IS TOO DANGEROUS TO BE LEFT ALIVE!" Teridax screamed at Lirous, and before he could reply, a teleport link had been established, and he was back at the base. Chapter 8 Writen by Abc8920 Lirous sharpened his Makuta blade. That Toa of fire was nothing but a problem for him. He was in the abandoned land of Karzahni. Rumours said that the most dangerous revels stayed there. Even before The Rising, that land had been a land of death and horrors. Two Manas came after him. He, instead of killing them, simply infected their Kanohi with the Makuta blade. "Well, my new allies. Guide me to your nest. There is a lot of infection to spread." ---- Toa Nickel saw an army of Manas heading to his temporary base. He had seen many Manas since his arrival, but not so many. He left the base. He went to a large cavern which in the past had been a mine. Horrible legends spoke of that place, even Manas didn’t dared to enter there. It was said that in the past, a group of rebuilt matoran mined this zone. One day, an earthquake brang down the mine. No survivors were found. Karzahni commanded to open again the mine, but all the matoran ho entered there didn’t come back. It was said that the ghosts of haunted the mine. Nickel went deeper into the cave. Finally he found a dead end in a cavern. The cavern was huge. He suddenly heard a noise. It was like if someone was mining. He used his powers to create some flames in the cavern’s walls. What he saw let he stunned. About fifty matorans, all with their body infected and rusted. They came after him. "Help us…H…elp…us…" "What happened to you? Karzahni is imprisoned, you are free." Nickel touched what seemed a rock. When he turned, it was a matoran. In his rock immobile face he could see fear. Suddenly, a matoran fired some type of energy from his blade. His brothers did the same. Nickel dodged them, and fell onto a pile of matoran dead corpses. The matoran attacked again, this time, hitting the pile. All of the matoran corpses turned to stone instantly. "D…on’t…Lea…ve uss…" Nickel reacted quickly he fired bolts of fire at the matoran, with no effect. The matoran jumped to him, kicking him. Nickel blasted all of them out, only for more of them to come. Every time he blasted one again, it stayed stunned until after some minutes continued. Nickel concentred all of his power in the centre of the chamber, making a pit full of lava. Now all of the matoran were in fast pursuit of him. He ran until he saw the edge of the pit. The matoran continued running to him. When he had the matoran a few milimeters of him, he jumped of the edge. The matoran did the same, but fell in the lava. Nickel landed on the other side of the pit. He saw all the matoran felling into the lava. It was one of the most horrible sights he could ever remember. Then, all was scilence. He turned to the cavern’s exit, only to be blasted away by a bolt of shadow. He saw Lirous with an army of Manas. "The hunt has began, Nickel." Chapter 9 Writen by Toa1xander Nickel swore. A million manas and his arch enemy, Lirous stood before him. Lirous smiled wickedly, "Now my old friend it ends." Nickel super heated the ground under himself and dropped through the hole. Nickel made sure the hole was only large enough for himself and Lirous. "This isn't good. Stay here he's mine." Lirous ordered. He followed Nickel down the hole. He walked for a few short minutes and found Nickel staring at a blade of great power. A silver body detached from a wall and said, "I am ATOI Guardian of the Mata Blade" Chapter 10 Nickel was amazed. The Mata Blade was in front of him and ready to be taken. The Toa Nuva Council said that he was the chosen one. "We knew this moment would come." Tahu said that day. "What is the Mata Blade?" Nickel asked. "Ah," Lewa pulled out a large tablet and tossed it to Nickel, "according to this tablet, it is the ultimate weapon of light." Nickel read the tablet. The Mata Blade lives to serve Mata Nui and the Light. The blade was made in the "Ever Growing Fire" and was cooled by Mata Nui. It is said that this weapon is only wielded by the one who envisions the true blade. This blade al-'' "Where is the rest?" Nickel asked. "The tablet was destroyed by Teridax to hide it's hope." Gali said. "And you think I am the chosen one?" Nickel asked again. "Indeed my friend." Pohatu winked. "You must get the sword-" Kopaka started. "-destroy the Dark Toa-" continued Onua. "-and bring back the lost spirit." finished Tahu. "Right then." Takanuva, leader of the council, said, "Go to the realm of lost Matoran souls, there you will find the blade." "I will leave at once." Nickel said. And now here he was, standing before the Mata Blade. Chapter 11 '''Written by Hewkii90inika' Nickel reached out to touch the Mata Blade. But right when he touched it, the blade sent him flying back, at least 10 yards. He didn't get back up, well not at first. Lirous went next, this time he was teleported clear out else where. Nickel got up and asked ATOI why he couldn't take the blade, "You want power," ATOI shook his head, "You must only want peace to wield the Blade." I want peace... I want peace... Nickel thought. He walked back to the Mata Blade and said, "I WANT PEACE!!!!!" The sword swung out and Nickel grasped it firmly. The blade changed into a sky sword with a unique pommel. Nickel swung around the blade and smiled, the Mata Blade was his. Chapter 12 Nickel exited the Realm of Dead Matoran with ATOI close behind. ATOI wanted to tag along. They began to walk to the north, where the Island of Destral and where the Dark Toa Enforcers reside. They walked for many hours until they were ambushed by a mysterious creature. He carried a long blade and wore a long flowing cloak. His other hand was a claw. "I am the Dark Toa, Filt. DIE!!!" Chapter 13 The Dark Toa lashed out at Toa Nickel. The Nui Sword in his hand, he blocked blows from Flit's blade, but his claw swiped him to the ground. "HAH! THE NUI BLADE IS MINE!" the Dark Toa shouted. "Not on my watch, Dark-head!" a shout sounded. Suddenly the Dark Toa was picked up by a large hand. A large, Kikinalo-shaped creature with a long staff and a head like a Visorak Carapus held the Shadow Toa in his tight grip. "Who are you?" Flit asked, squirming in the beast's grip. "I am Kyparkra, the Vexorion Proto-smith," the creature said, "And I will destroy your shadow with all my strength!" Chapter 14 Nickel grabbed his sword and watched as the being named Kyparkra killed the Dark Toa, Flit. It was awesome yet disturbing at the same time as Kyparkra pulled Flit apart piece by piece. When the Vexorian Proto Smith was through, Nickel introduced himself to Kyparkra. "I know who you are." Kyparkra said. "Tell me, why are you with me?" Nickel asked. "I'm here to help you along your journey." Kyparkra said while putting away his weapons. "Alright then," Nickel said before a sudden shadow blast missed him. On top of a hill was no other than Lirous, shadow smoke billowing from his hand, "Well well, isn't this great. My enemies here together, ripe for killing." Chapter 15 Nickel sighed, "Lirous, tell you what. Let me and my companions pass and I may spare your life." Lirous only smiled, "Well, I am going to decline the offer, my friend." Nickel shrugged and shot a light blast from the Mata Blade. Lirous jumped to the side and swung his Makuta Sword, unleashing the dark energies it holds. Nickel braced for impact when all of a sudden, a female toa of shadow tackled Lirous. They struggled on the ground trying to knock each others weapons out of their hands. The female was soon kicked, but she managed to do some damage to Lirous before he fled. Nickel helped up the girl shadow toa, "Who are you, what do you want?" The toa sighed, "I want teridax destroyed and Mata Nui to return. So when there is a dark Toa plan I stop it dead that is why they call me Trouble Maker." Chapter 16 Nickel and his small band made it to one of the Nui Rebellion out posts near Destral. soon they made contact with the small army of Dark Hunters, Matoran and Toa. The army was trained by Tahu himself. Nickel told a matoran to send a message to Axonn saying that it was time. Nickel soon rounded his band and made a plan of action. The army was going to attack Destral in full force, of course by ship. Nickel was going to infiltrate the main castle and steal the plans of Teridax and see if he could find a way to destroy the Dark Toa Enforcers once and for all. A few hours later, the army was ready and Axonn and his battalion was ready. "Now we enter the storm." Nickel muttered to himself. Chapter 17 Written by Abc8920 The battle field was blazing. From the sea, Nickel’s team was attacking Destral. Both sites were fighting fiercely, but the dark toa were gaining upper hand. From the ships, the encouraged toa, matoran and dark hunters were firing bolts of their elements, midak skyblasters and kanoka launchers. Although, the dark toa had Visorak that were launching rothuka spinners at the ships, rahkshi that were bombarding from above with their deadly powers, exo-toa firing powerful rockets and dark to firing bolts of shadow. If the Order of Mata Nui and their allies wanted to win or even survive they would had to fight on land. Four brave toa were finding a solution, one that only could work if done with precision. -Nickel! Wait a moment. I and my toa team have a plan.-Said Magnex. -Tell me.-Said Nickel. -We are going to fight on earth. But first we need you to go to land first for if something in the operation goes wrong.-Said Vulcaran. The next moment Nickel jumped off of the ship, faling in one of the edges of a cliff. He then blasted some rahkshi and penetrated into the island. -Then let the operation “madness” begin!-Said Crystallus. Ryger, another member of the team, jumped to the sea. He used his mask of reconstruction at random to transform the seabed bellow him into a twisted metal platform. Vulcaran jumped to the cliff, and began to fight the rahkshi and the visorak. Crystallus went to aid him too. Magnex went with Ryger. -Do you think that we can hold them much?-Said Crystallus. -I don’t know, but Magnex and Ryger must hurry.-Said Vulcaran. Crystallus froze some Visorak, and used his twin claws to shatter some rahkshi. An exo-toa came and nearly crushed Crystallus with his claw. Vulcaran melted the weapons of two dark toa that were attacking him, and he managed to incinerate some exo-toa. Two botarahk threw their rothuka spinners at Vulcaran, and he was able to dodge them all. 50 more Visorak and loads of rahkshi appeared. -Crystallus, were are you? I can’t hold them much more time!-Said Vulcaran. Then four electo-rockets flew the sky, and blasted the rahkshi, destroying the majority of the group. Another rocket impacted with some Visorak, forcing them to back off. -I’m right behind you! We must make them to concentrate in one point!-Said Crystallus. Vulcaran turned and saw his friend in an exo-toa. He created walls of flames, forcing the Visorak to stay in the middle of the circle. Crystallus blasted the rahkshi until they entered the flame circle too. Between the flame walls there were a lot of Visorak and rahshi, some exo-toa and dark toa. -Now for stage two of the plan.-Said Crystallus. -And what is that stage?-Said Vulcaran. -Run and maintain the flame walls!-Said Crystallus. Then the two ran off of the flames. Ryger and Magnex were using their powers to make the ship levitate. It wasn’t easy, as it was a heavy ship. -We must not fail.-Said Ryger. -And we won’t. We will end this madness now!-Said Magnex. Then the two toa used their powers to the limit, throwing the ship to the island. It landed at the middle of the fire circle, crushing the beings in it. -Half army off! Now for the other half!-Said Crystallus. Chapter 18 Nickel ran inside the castle of the Dark Toa. It was strangly silent. No one could've there was a battle outside of its walls. A couple of Dark Toa tried to stop Nicekl, but he killed them with ease. His goal was to make it to a place in the castle, The room of the Shadow Heart. It is said that the Shadow Heart is what keeps giving the Dark Toa their power. Nickel theorized that if he could destroy it, he could kill all of the Dark Toa or even better, free them from the clutches of Teridax. He sprinted down the hall and found Lirous waiting for him. "Ah, the battle we have both been waiting for," Lirous said while pulling out the Makuta sword, "You and me with the two legendary weapons of power." "Lirous, we don't have to fight." Nickel said, "You could join the rebellion." "Enough!" Lirous said, "I grow tired of this. This will end now!" Chapter 19 Nickel and Lirous clashed for the last time in history. This battle would decide the fate of the universe. Nickel slashed and Lirous blocked. Lirous then blasted Nickel with a shadow blast. Nickel got up and unleashed an inferno on top of Lirous. Lirous easily shot a blast of Shadow energy straight through the vortex and attacked. The battle continued for some minutes on end until Lirous was left defenseless. "Now I'm sorry," Nickel said with his Mata Blade pointed to Lirous' chest, "but you will die." He stabbed Nickel and witnessed something amazing. He saw light radiating from the blade and he saw Lirous transform back into a Toa of Ice. "Lirous, is that you?" Nickel asked. "Yeah," Lirous said while getting up, "my shadow, its gone." "Come on." Nickel said while he started to run down the hall, "ATOI is waiting for me at the Shadow Heart room." Chapter 20 Nickel and Lirous busted in to the room and saw ATOI hacking at the huge stone shaped like a black heart. When ATOI saw Lirous, he prepared to kill him. "Stop!" Nickel said, "He is with us." "How?" ATOI asked. "I'll explain later. How are we going to destroy this thing. I'm not sure the Mata Blade can handle that." "There is one way. I could use my Overdrive power. Though it would sacrifice my life." ATOI said. "Listen." Lirous said, "Your sacrifice would not be in vain. We can still destroy Teridax, but he will be crippled with out the Dark Toa Enforcers." "Y- your right." ATOI sighed, "Get out of the castle. As soon as my overdrive activates, this whole castle will emplode. Go!" The Two toa raced out and saw ATOI glowing. They both knew that would be the last they ever saw of him. Chapter 21 Nickel and Lirous ran down the hall looking for a quick exit. They knew that they needed to get out, but how? They ten saw a huge hole in the wall made by Crystallus. "Let's jump." Lirous said. "I've forgotten how crazy you- ARRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!!!" The two Toa plunged to the ground and told the troops to get back aboard the vessels. Lirous convinced the Dark Toa to get in along with them and they sailed away. In the distance, they saw the castle explode. They then turned to see the Dark Toa turn back to normal. "ATOI sacrificed his life for us." Nickel said, "Now we can't let him down." THE END, for now... Category:Stories